Playing The Game Called 'Life'
by DuffChick
Summary: She smiled to herself looking down at the floor. Her voice was soft, and barley over a whisper."I trust everyone" she says, "...just not the devil inside them." SS (Please review. Flames are welcome)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The halls were dark and the only sound that could be heard were her own footsteps. She stopped suddenly, holding her breath, hearing the creek of a door opening and felt the presence of someone behind her.  
  
'Please no...' she thought. Turning quickly she felt a finger run down the length of her arm. The dark figure leaned over her, watching her every move. Those eyes. Those blue eyes she once thought were full of love, were now filled with hate.  
  
"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a knife rose and came down with force. She closed her eyes unable to stop the man from stabbing her chest and arms. Gasping and trying to claw at the man's face, she felt the last of her strength slowly drift away. She watched him lean over toward her ear.  
  
"Sleep well, my sweet." And with that, everything went dark.  
  
Well that's the first chapter of this story. I know it's kinda crappy but hey this is my first time ever writing a story. My English grade is kinda bad too so... laughs nervously Hey don't blame me. It's not my fault that I fall asleep in class! Ok maybe it is but they shouldn't make that class so boring! I'm only in Grade 8 what the heck am I supposed to do. Stay up? I don't think its possible anymore.  
  
Anyway...Review please! I'm cool with flames.  
  
Sheryl 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sleep well, my sweet...." Sakura sat up straight in bed, cold sweat running down her face. Looking over at her clock she read 4:23 AM. 'A dream... just a dream.' With a sigh, she lay back with her head on her pillow. 'I wonder why I had a dream like that, anyway...' she thought before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next day was just like any other. Sakura woke up late, jumping out of bed and ran to the washroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, comb her shoulder length brown hair and change. Running to her kitchen she grabbed a piece of toast and ran for the door to grab her roller blades and backpack.  
  
Tori grabbing his backpack from the kitchen table and walking toward her little sister.  
  
"I'll make pasta tonight for dinner. Is that ok with you?" she asked while she buckled up her roller blades and standing up.  
  
"Yeah, just make a lot though. I'll be coming back from a soccer game later so I'll wanna eat a lot more than I normally do. Cool?" Sakura nodded to her brother, opening the door and getting a head start toward her school.  
  
"Sakura, be careful!" Tori called out to her but her only reply was a quick wave before turning the corner.  
  
'I'm late! Hope Madison isn't mad at m—' her sentence was cut short when she ran into someone and falling backward toward the ground.  
  
"Ow...um sorry I didn't see you, I was in a rush and—"she smiled and stop rubbing her behind when she looked up to see the person she bumped into. Li Showron.  
  
"No its ok. I wasn't paying attention either." He reached out a hand to help her up and she took it.  
  
Li was one of her best friends since elementary. Even when he first came to Japan and tried giving the whole 'back off' glare to every living thing that passed by him, Sakura and Madison were the only people to get through to him and become his friend.  
  
"I'm in a hurry, I promised Madison to help her with her science essay and meet her at the gate before school started." Sakura said while being helped up by Li.  
  
"Lets get going then, she's probably there already." And with that they were speeding down the sidewalk toward their school. "Just a little closer and—"Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and gasped when it pulled her back. "Whoa! Li!" She screamed trying to catch her balance.  
  
Li had stopped her from falling by holding her tight to his chest. "Shh...Its Madison. Whose that guy she's talkin to?" Li whispered into her ear. They both poked their eyes outfrom behind the corner to look at the 2 students talking by the gate of the school. "I don't know but—"she stopped in the middle of her sentence when the boy looked up and looked in their direction. She gasped. Blue. The same blue eyes from her dream. "It can't be..." she whispered to herself but was pulled back behind the wall by Li.  
  
"He was looking our way... hm... maybe their gunna go out and—Sakura? Sakura are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost." He said placing her back to the wall and looking up at her scared that she might faint. "Saku—""It can't be..." Her voice was barley over a whisper. "What cant be?" he asked running his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up. It was kind of hard since she'd keep rolling forward.  
  
Well that's the second chapter. I hope that's ok for you guys. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter but please review again. I love reading your comments and tips... heck I like reading the flames too. Thank you all for your time. Your all amazing!  
  
Sheryl 


End file.
